


There's A Way

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Centaurs, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Happy Nico di Angelo, Humor, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico is a Dork, Romantic Friendship, Traditions, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nico just wants to hang out with his best friend (read: crush). And he will too, mark my words.Oneshot/drabble





	There's A Way

Nico was going to go sit at the Apollo table. Why? Because he hecking wanted to, that's why! But when he got up to move, Chiron moved in front of him. He sighed and crossed his arms at the man who he had come to think of as a mentor. 

"Nico," Chiron said patiently. "You can't go and sit at the Apollo table. It's against camp tradition."

Nico didn't want to get mad, so he stopped himself before answering right away. Then he smiled. Admittedly it was a little smug. 

"Where there's a Will, there's a way," he said. 

Because Will Solace was secretly his reason for everything good he did. 


End file.
